Aeristi
The Eastern Elves of Trinity are known as the Aeristi (aye-ER-isty) which means “Watchers of the Scrolls of Order”. They are so named because they have descended from a faction of elves who followed the tenants of the Grey Elves, who believed that the free spirited emotional filled ways of the High Elves (or Narethesti) would be the downfall of their kind. They Grey Elves adopted an alternative way of life, carving out a nation to the far north and relating their teachings and discoveries to the home land in the form of the Scrolls of Order, but then they vanished. Though the Narethesti believed they were somehow punished for their defiant ways some thought they instead reached a higher state of enlightenment, and started to follow their ways of life. The royal family of the elves although not agreeing with their ways were not ones to outcast their kind and so instead allowed them to take control of their own region of the island and so developed over 3000 years the Aeristi, watching over the scrolls left by their ancestors in hope that they will one day reveal the truth of their ascension. Aerist Personality The Aeristi believe their emotions are far too powerful to control their actions, and so contemplation is the solution. Far from materialistic, they have adopted the ways of fighting when the need arises without weapon, honing their bodies to be dangerous tools or skill and accuracy, often taking up the ways of the monk. Their predecessors were masters of magic and they have not abandoned those ways, but have not moved on as much as their magically attuned brethren the Northern Elves, who are still the undisputed masters of the arcane. Despite their caged emotions they still express themselves, song being one of their most potent of these forms, shrines to the art decorating their coast and said to be able to call upon magics if the right song is sung. Their interests are very insular and although the grey elves beleived they should carve out a place for themselves in the world the Aerista are far form colonial, preferring to stay where they are and sticking to the ways of the unchanging old. There are exceptions to this though, and lone young aeristi have be known to leave their homes to less explore the world, but to explore themselves, though these are few are and far between. The one reason a group of Aeristi may leave and possibly set up a colony would be if new remnants of the grey elves were found. Although most of the old empire has been explored long before the current human settlers arrived new discoveries are still made and a repesentative in the Arcanville Conclave informs the home land when such a thing deserves their attention. Aerist settlers long ago in the Halnin’nataniad discovered something of great interest that made them very reclusive and detach from the rest of their kind, creating a gulf in the race that the elders did not like forcing them to decree such schisms forbidden in the future and all the discoveries of the Halnin’nataniad colony destroyed. Standard Racial Traits Ability Score Racial Traits: Easter elves are nimble, both in body and also take very good care of their health, but their strict adherence to the ancient ways and denial of their emotional tendencies mean they are not as personable as other elves. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, and –2 Charisma. Size: Elves are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Type: Elves are Humanoids with the elf subtype. Base Speed: Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. Languages: Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. Being close the nation of Ny'sheeba, they have also often learnt Ny'sheeban for their few encounters with the desert empire. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Feat and Skill Racial Traits Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Magical Racial Traits Emotionless State: +2 to saves verses mind affecting spells and effects. In addition they can enter a state identical to Calm Emotions (self only) as a move action at will. Offense Racial Traits Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), all simple monk weapons, and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Senses Racial Traits Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Class Based Racial Traits Favored Class: Monk or Wizard Game Rules for Aerist Elves Magic *Elven Spells Bonus Class Skill Options: *Acrobatics *Knowledge (history) *Knowledge (religion) *Perform (sing) Bonus Feat Options: *'Breadth of Experience' *'Meditative Action ' Advanced Feat Options: *Dimensional Agility (monks) *Dimensional Assult (monks) *Dimensional Dervist (monks) *Dimensional Manuevers (monks) *Dimensional Savant (monks)